The Andy Griffith Show Mentioned Characters
This is a list of characters whose names are mentioned in dialogue, but who do not actually appear on The Andy Griffith Show. A *'Al Becker' (A Date for Gomer): Andy begins to tell a story about Al, yet no one knows him. *'Albert' (Floyd the Gay Deceiver): Andy says hello to him. *'Art Crowley' (Andy on Trial): He runs Crowley's Market *'Augusta Finch' (Aunt Bee's Medicine Man): Passed away, Aunt Bee's exact age. Also went by "Gussie". *'Arthur Tarbox' (Opie and the Spoiled Kid): He and wife moving out of town because people talk about other people too much. *'Alice' (Goober Takes a Car Apart): mentioned B *'Benji' (The Perfect Female): This girl's name is unknown, but Andy Taylor calls her "Benji" because he thinks she looks like Benjamin Franklin. *'Bertha' (The Farmer Takes a Wife): Bertha was a friend of Jeff Pruitt, and he married her. *'Birdie Blush' (Gomer the House Guest): Gomer has a bet with him that he can't catch a trout in a pool. When Birdie is excited he sounds just like a Jaybird. *'Blackie' (Mr. McBeevee (episode)): Opie's invisible horse pet. *'Bunny Caldwell' (Andy's Vacation): Gomer gave her a parking ticket. She calls Andy to verify it is for real. *'Buzz Jenkins' (Man in a Hurry): Chicken thief. C *'Carter French' (Andy Saves Gomer): Works at the fire house. Is having a boiled dinner and Cribbage after. *'Cecil Gurney' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): A friend of Andy. He has two sets of false teeth and won't admit it. *'Charlie Deveraux': husband of Mrs. Deveraux. Barney says he isn't good-looking *'Charlie Eavers' (One-Punch Opie): A friend of Andy's who rented his house on Grove St. *'Charlie Phelps' (Barney's Sidecar): A local painter/artist in town who copies the Sheriff's logo onto Barney's new motorcycle. *'Charlie Varney' (Hot Rod Otis): Otis sells his car to Charlie *'Clint' (Three Wishes for Opie) : Works at the post office. *'Cornelia' (The Cow Thief): Tate Fletcher's wife. *'Craig Fulton' (Opie's Job): Floyd has trouble with his hair *'Claude Beamon, Sr.' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together *'Claude Beamon, Jr.' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together *'Claudette Beamon' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together *'Plain Claude Beamon' (The Family Visit): 4 generations, all going to church together D *'Doc Andrews' (Aunt Bee's Medicine Man) Aunt Bee's Doctor, says we all aren't spring chickens anymore. *'Doc Harvey' (Barney's Physical): Asa get's the stretcher from Doc Harvey. *'Doc Winters' (Quiet Sam): Lily Becker's doctor who is out of town when she goes into labor. *'Dick Rinner' (The Shoplifters): Wears a toupee. *'DeVereaux's' (Floyd the Gay Deceiver): They used their house to fool Madelyn Grayson. E *'Edgar' (The Cow Thief): Works at the newspaper. *'Earl Pipe' (Opie's Fortune): A 57 yr old man, his father bought him a new car. *'Ed' (The Bookie Barber): Ed is a friend of Floyd's. *'Edie Larson': (Stranger in Town) Joe Larson's mother. *'Ernie Walker '(The Cow Thief): Owns a store across from the courthouse. - *'Ethel' (Opie's Job): Someone kept calling the Courthouse looking for her F *'Fletch Roberts' (Malcolm at the Crossroads): works at the depot; needs a bookkeeper G *'Gilley Walker : '''According to Goober, all he thinks about is "speed, speed, speed". *'Gilley Parker''' (Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee): Plays poker, but says he is at choir practice. *'Gordon Belleville' (Mayberry Goes Hollywood): Barney tells how he took a guided bus tour to Gary Cooper's house. *'Gail Edwards': Clara Edwards son H *'Halcyon Loretta Winslow '(''The Darling Baby ) Barney could have gotten engaged to her but he thought she was ugly. *'Hannah Lou Smith''' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Ernest T. Bass broke windows in her greenhouse *'Harley': (Andy's Vacation) Andy is on the phone with him. He has dammed up "Snake Skin Creek". *'Harry Blake' (Howard the Comedian) President of the Elks Lodge. *'Harper family' (Opie's Job): Otis got drunk and drove his car through their rose garden. *'Harvey Willicks' (The Farmer Takes a Wife): Harvey runs a store and needed a shoe clerk. *'Herb Crowley' (Andy Forecloses): Has old porch furniture for the rummage sale. *'Herb Mason' (Goodbye, Sheriff Taylor): Andy's friend from Raleigh, who calls and offers him a detective job. *'Hog Winslow' (My Fair Ernest T. Bass) *'Hogette Winslow' (My Fair Ernest T. Bass): Hog Winslow's daughter. Ernest T. hit her in the head with a rock. Her name is French. *'Hoadie Snitch' (Opie and the Bully): Andy's childhood bully. *'Hubacher brothers' * Hugo Hopfleisch - (Andy's Vacation) An old German soldier that Barney looks up to. J *'James Arthur Beaslo' (Andy's Rival): Runs the butcher shop; likes Lydia Crosswaithe. *'Jelsic Sturm' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): An acquaintance of Ernest T. Bass up in the mountains *'Joe Larson': (Stranger in Town) Was in the army with Ed Sawyer. *'John Judson Bailey' (Bailey's Bad Boy): Ronald Bailey's father and rich very and powerful. *'Johnson's' (Barney's First Car) Own one of the nicest farms in the county. *'Juanita Beasley': Barney's secret girlfriend that works at the Bluebird Diner. K *'Katherine Palmer' (Opie's Rival): She is a friend of Aunt Bee L *'Leonard Blush' (The Song Festers): Has a radio show out of Mt. Pilot *'Leonard brothers' (Opie's Job): One of the brother got mad at the other and set his car on fire. *'Lily Becker' (Quiet Sam): Sam Becker's wife and the mother of Andy Becker *'Lorraine and Howard Felter' (Opie's Fortune) According to "Mayberry After Midnight", they are getting a divorce. Lorraine apparently drinks too much. *'Louise Palmer' (The Sermon for Today) and (Bargain Day) : She lends her sewing machine to Aunt Bee. Later Aunt Bee says she may know someone who can fix the freezer. M *'Mabel Stoner' (The Bed Jacket): Mayor Roy Stoner's wife *'Matt Merlis' (Barney Mends a Broken Heart): A friend of Opie's *'Maud and Cora Mendlebright': (Man in a Hurry): Sisters who visit by phone on Sundays. Cora lives in Mt. Pilot and Maud in Mayberry. *'Melinda Kiefer' (The Perfect Female): She was from Detroit. Barney Fife once set up a blind date for Andy Taylor with her, but Andy didn't like her because she had fat knees and talked a lot. *'Merlin Bracey' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): See's Ernest T. throwing a rock near Mrs. Mingus' house. *'Millie Fulton' (Opie's Job): Her husband is Craig. She hit him across the head with a broom handle one night when he was sneaking in *'Miss Burton' (The Shoplifters) Sweet woman who never complains. Has a husband named Sam who drinks heavily. *'Mrs. Farley' (A Deal Is a Deal): Barney goes to her home to get a cat out of tree. *'Mrs. Jason' (Opie and His Merry Men): Fruit and vegetable bin was raided *'Miss Johnson' (The Mayberry Band): *'Miss Kelsey' (The Bank Job): Is away to Mt. Pilot. Barney takes in her laundry. *'Miss Magruder' (The Bank Job) Barney poses as Miss Magruder's cousin. *'Mrs. Mason' (The Great Filling Station Robbery): She develops film down at the drug store. *'Mr. McGinnis' (The Rivals): Has an apple tree to climb. *'Miss Mingus' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Ernest T. Bass broke a street light in front of her house. *'Miss Moddler' (Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee): A neighbor of the Taylors' *'Mr. Crenshaw' (Opie's Job): Billy Crenshaw's father who is sick *'Mrs. Crutay' (Andy's Vacation): Her cat Queeny is stuck up a tree. *'Mr. Edgar' (Mr. McBeevee (episode)): Owns a carpenter store. *'Mr. Johnson' (The Pickle Story): He is Clara Johnson's deceased husband. *'Mr. Malony' (Sheriff Barney): He was the sheriff of Greendale. *'Mr. McMillan' (Andy's Rich Girlfriend): He is Peggy McMillan's father, very wealthy, and owns a company in Raleigh. *'Mr. Perkins' (A Date for Gomer): Barney doesn't want to stand in a stag line with him and teenage boys. *'Mrs. Pervis' (The Rivals): Called the office to say her cat was on the roof *'Mrs. Porter' (Opie and His Merry Men): Had a whole ham stolen *Mrs. Pruitt (Opie and His Merry Men): Had half a turkey missing *'Mr. Snyder' (Opie the Birdman): A handyman *'Mr. Stoner' (The Loaded Goat) Mayor Roy Stoner's brother. His brother promised the new underpass would run by his gas station. *'Mr. Twyford' (Andy's Rival): A school board member *'Mrs. Cox' (The Bookie Barber): Mrs. Cox is Opie's second grade teacher *'Mrs. Deveraux' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Barney says she is ugly. *'Mrs. Fletcher '(The Big House) Pete Dooley splashed mud on her with his truck. *'Mrs. MacKnight' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Andy mentions she's recently lost a lot of weight. *'Miss Peterson' (High Noon in Mayberry) Has a cat named Fluffy stuck on her roof. Fluffy has kittens. *'Mrs. Peters' (Opie's Job): She calls Mr. Doakes to order some food. *'Mrs. Purdy' (Bailey's Bad Boy): Opie broke her window with a rock. *'Mrs. Pyle' (The Sermon for Today): Goober's mother and Gomer's aunt *'Mrs. Tucker' (The Pickle Story): She is Reverend Tucker's wife and entered pickles into the contest. *'Mrs. Vickers' (The Loaded Goat) An elderly lady who thinks the blasting of the new underpass is coming from Union soldiers. *'Myra Kountze' (The Shoplifters): She works at the lingerie shop. Barney has a story about her, but never gets around to telling him. N *'Nat Pike' (Quiet Sam): Opie's 4 year old friend who claims a penny hit by lightening is worth 6 cents *'Nathan Tibbs' (A Plaque for Mayberry) A revolutionary war hero. *'Nelvin '(The Rumor): Andy talked to him on the phone. Nelvin had put up disease signs on his property to scare away peddlers. Andy: "Now take down them disease signs, Nelvin." O *Oliver Gossage (My Fair Ernest T. Bass): Andy's cousin from Raleigh. Ernest T. Bass posed as him. *'Oscar Skinner' (Cousin Virgil): Otis tried to get a job from him at the feed store P *'Pete Dooley' (The Big House): His truck splashed mud on Mrs.Fletcher *'Phoebe Gilbert '(Opie's Fortune) Barney took out Phoebe once, to "Blue View" restaurant. R *'Ralph Baker' (Barney's Replacement): Andy's friend in the State Attorney's office. *'Richie Ferarra' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): He owns a hardware store. Ernest T. Bass broke some of his windows *'Romena (actually Ramona)' (The Education of Ernest T. Bass): Ernest T. Bass says he is in love with a girl in the mountains named "Romena". S * Sam Burton (The Shoplifters) Is married to Mrs. Burton. Drinks heavily. *'Stuart Simmons' (The Bookie Barber) *'Sarah': Phone Operator for Mayberry T *'The Wilsons' (Andy Forecloses): Have a new lawnmower, so their old one could go to the rummage sale. *'Tilly' (Barney's Sidecar): Mrs. Beggs sister with unusually long teeth. *'Tom Biggers' (The Farmer Takes a Wife): He was a relater. *'Tommy Griff' (Andy Saves Gomer): Opie's friend who has a newly paved driveway. *'Tracy Rupert': Carved his initials into the city's cannon. *'Tyla Lee' (Prisoner of Love): Andy tells the story of how Tyla met her husband. They live in a little yellow house just up from the courthouse. U * Uncle Nat (The Loaded Goat): Otis (who is drunk) mistakes the goat for his uncle. V *'Vicky Harms' (The Rivals) Use to sip out all the syrup from Barney's sno-cones. *'Viola Slat' (Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Barney doesn't like her; says she is a gossip *'Virgil Hodge' (The Jinx): Barney said he was jinxed. *'Virgina Beasley and Early Gilley' (Opie's Fortune): An engaged couple W *'Wadey Huff' (The Cow Thief) A farmer who, like Tate Fletcher, has his cows stolen. *'Wayne Devereaux' (Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee): Keeps a picture of Myrna Loy in his pocket. *'Wendall' (The Mayberry Band) *'Widow Bradshaw' (Malcolm at the Crossroads): Ernest T. Bass didn't like her *'Wilbur Hennessey' (Stranger in Town): Got drunk and fell out of room 209 Category:The Andy Griffith Show Characters Category:Lists Category:The Andy Griffith Show Universe Category:Characters